


Changing the Past

by orangememory



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangememory/pseuds/orangememory
Summary: They are just friends, aren't they? Hiro and Ando almost miss their fate in one lifetime.





	Changing the Past

 

**Changing the Past**  
  
Ando was tired. Very tired. The days had not been kind to him. With every moment came a new challenge, a new fear, and a new road to destiny. He was tired from running, tired from the haunting, searingly cold feeling of death that had crept into his very bones.  
  
He needed to breathe, for once to forget about the burden he was carrying, the weight laying on his shoulders, the mission of saving the world. It had been quite a relief when they decided to take a respite from the dreary, fear filled days.  
  
For once, he wanted to forget himself.  
  
*****  
Hiro traipsed into his friend’s room, separated from him by a connecting door. He was worried about Ando; he knew what toll their mission was taking on his friend. He knew that Ando was not bestowed with powers, but Hiro admired the quiet courage in him, the resilience he displayed despite being normal. Ordinary and Mundane.  
  
But there was always an apprehension, an unnatural fear that when the apocalypse came, he could save himself, but not Ando.  
  
Hiro walked into the room, to find it unkempt and messy, with two beer bottles lying on the ground. He shook his head. Ando sometimes needed a breather, a sense to purge him of all worries when he became highly strung.  
  
After all, Hiro should know. He had known Ando since the day his first memories began to take shape.  
  
Hiro picked up the dirty sheets. They smelled of the cologne Ando had used not long ago, to impress his sister, Kimiko. Hiro had laughed when he saw Ando’s vain attempts to seduce his sister, and especially offer her a hug in the end.  
  
But Hiro felt a twinge of jealousy. He wished that Ando had offered to wrap his arms around him instead.  
  
*****  
Ando was looking at her intently. He watched her flirt carelessly with the men, and her graceful movements, and the tantalizing way her hips swayed to the music. He watched her like a predator.  
  
Then unbeknownst to him, he became the prey.  
  
She walked over to him, smiling, and shaking her lovely head. “Looks like you need some company.” Her voice was low, sexy and seductive. It held the promise of pleasure, and many things that had been denied to him for long.  
  
She licked her lips, still looking at him. Suddenly, Ando grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear, “Will you spend the night with me?” She smiled mysteriously again, and went along with him.  
  
*****  
Even in a drunken haze, Ando managed to guide himself and his new found femme fatale to his room. But someone was in there.  
  
Hiro was lying on the bed, lost deep in thought. He didn’t notice the click of the door opening, but as soon as he felt Ando’s gait, he got up.  
  
There was a woman with him.  
  
“ Is your friend joining in the fun too?” she giggled.  
  
But Ando was looking at Hiro’s expression. There was pain, betrayal and lost innocence on Hiro’s face. Hiro was not eloquent, but today his eyes spoke a thousand words. Hiro ran out of the room, not caring to look at him.  
  
But as he left, Ando could swear he saw an angry tear gush past his fair face.  
  
*****  
Hiro ran, and ran. He needed to forget what he just saw, the woman, and his Ando. Hiro had wanted to talk to Ando tonight, soothe his pain, and help him realize what a noble deed he was doing. And also probably to drink some more beer with him, and laugh over the latest manga.  
  
But he had found someone else to bide his time with. Hiro was angry with Ando for doing this to him.  
  
And for the first time in his life, Hiro felt helpless and forlorn, as he thought of one of the people he deeply cared for, sinking into another’s arms.  
  
Hiro continued to run. He was angry and hurt, with Ando, with himself, and with the world.  
  
There was only one place to take refuge. The future.  
  
*****  
Hiro concentrated, thinking about what was to come. He felt himself slipping, the sound of rushing air filled his ears and then suddenly, it was gone.  
  
Hiro opened his eyes. And found himself back in Tokyo again.  
  
He wouldn’t have recognized the city; it could have been New York as well. But the big billboards in Japanese caught his eye, and he knew he was back in the land of his birth.  
The city looked normal, and flourishing. There was no dint of war on the city, just bustling Tokyo with the usual view of schoolchildren, businessmen and housewives alike walking along the pavements, and trying to flag down taxis. It looked eerily familiar to the city he had left a few months ago. Perhaps, Hiro thought, he had just traveled through space and come back home.  
  
But then, as fate will inevitably have it, and Murphy’s law will declare, a young child collided with him, spilling the hot chocolate she was sipping all over his dress. The mother profusely apologized, bowing again and again. Hiro smiled and mentioned that it was nothing at all.  
  
But then, he noticed the watch on the mother’s hand, the seconds hand sweeping through the three hundred and sixty degrees. It read, 29th February 2041. He had traveled thirty-four years into the future.  
  
Thirty-four years could change everything.  
  
*****  
The sunlight streamed in through the open window of the room. It was the bright, warm and welcome sunlight, which is the harbinger of a good summer after a long, painful winter. It fell on the tangled sheets, and nudged the man in it to wake up.  
  
Ando opened his eyes and sat up. His head seemed heavy. It was difficult to open his eyes, and the painful pounding in his head hurt him even more.  
  
She was gone from the room, leaving no evidence that she had been there. Only a vague scent on the cream sheets. That’s all. But it was not her Ando was thinking about.  
  
He was worried about Hiro.  
  
The hangover had Ando in its cruel grip, seeming more like a bad-drug trip, which was searing Ando from the inside out. He should learn to control himself, he knew. But last night, he had wanted everything to be erased, even if for a fleeting moment.  
  
But the memories came back to him, and he saw Hiro’s face again. Ando jerked out of his stupor. He remembered the events of the night, Hiro rushing out of the room, and going away from him. He kicked open the connecting door, and Hiro was gone.  
  
Ando almost panicked, for he couldn’t feel his friend near him. He had always cared for him, occasionally fighting with him, yet his proximity gave him solace. He scanned the room but it was lifeless.  
  
Tired, and bereft of Hiro, he lay down on the bed, wrapping the sheets around him, trying to find a semblance of his friend in unclean sheets.  
  
He didn’t know where Hiro was, but desperately wanted him to come back. He couldn’t survive without him.  
  
*****  
The future was not what Hiro expected it to be. He had expected something out of the science-fiction movies he had seen, but it was hardly like that. It seemed to be just like Tokyo, albeit with a few changes.  
  
The buildings were taller and sleeker than he ever remembered. And the cars seemed different too.  
  
But thirty-four years was not a long time.  
  
Hiro walked ahead, trying to find some identifiable landmark. He searched, but the city seemed to be an unknown maze to him. One, which he couldn’t fathom.  
  
Hiro didn’t want to be here, in the future. He was tremulous, and scared. He didn’t want to know what the future held for him, and if he was alive. Or Dead.  
  
He sat down on a bench, and reflected about the past. No, not the past. It was his present, and this was his future. A future where he couldn’t see anything the same. Not even his own self.  
  
Suddenly, somebody tapped him on the shoulder. A tall man who looked like a yakuza stood behind him, and motioned him towards a big car. “ My boss is asking for you.”  
  
Surprised, Hiro tried to glance at the man in the car. Who was he?  
  
“ Follow me.” So Hiro followed the man unwillingly. Who was asking about him? Hiro had dealt with too many hooligans in America, and so he intended to be careful this time.  
  
The door opened and a handsome gentleman came into view, who might have been in his early sixties. He looked like a somber, respectful businessman. As Hiro lifted his head, he found impish chocolate eyes lighting up.  
  
“ Hiro-kun?”  
  
*****  
It seemed like an impossible dream. Hiro saw the very man, his best friend, the man he was running away from in front of his eyes. Ando smiled at him, and touched his face gently and then pinched himself.  
  
“ You look just the same, Hiro! It really is you!”  
  
As the shock wore off, Hiro pulled himself together and managed to squeak. “Ando?”  
  
Ando stepped out of the car, and made a gesture to hug Hiro. He almost fell into his embrace, till he remembered the previous night. Pain flooded his heart and he rushed away from Ando’s grasp. “ Hiro-kun, after all these years, please don’t go away!” he said desperately, reaching out to him.  
  
The anger on Hiro’s face was palpable. He snatched his hand away. “ Why, should I stay with you after what happened last night? When you went with that woman?”  
  
Now it was Ando’s turn to be surprised. “ But, but we haven’t met for 34 years….unless, unless you traveled from the past, to the future.”  
  
“ Yes,” Hiro replied, “I’ve come from the past.”  
  
*****  
Ando was getting nervous now. He was worried about Hiro. He knew Hiro to be a simpleton, who could be easily taken for a ride. And in this huge city, where could he have run off to?   
  
Ando had seen Hiro the day he was born. He didn’t remember it, but his mother had been a great friend of Hiro’s and had gone to visit her after the delivery. Ando had been two years old at the time.  
  
Ando remembered being six years old, and he remembered Hiro taking his favourite toy. He remembered the fight they had got into, and the way Hiro had bawled loudly when scolded. Even in these tense moments, he chuckled to himself.  
  
Hiro always told Ando everything, every immature secret. It wasn’t as if they were friends, but soulmates. Even when Hiro wanted to go to America, Ando had been scared to let him go alone. It was a dark sense of foreboding, something he couldn’t understand.  
  
Now this sense of fear was returning to him again, and even the sunrays seemed chilly without him.  
  
His soul mate. Soulmate?  
  
Ando wondered when he had begun to think of Hiro as more than a friend.  
  
*****  
Hiro nervously sat in the elegantly adorned parlour. It was different from his childhood home, but yet the same. He started reliving his childhood in the expensive ornaments. He saw a precious Ming vase, prized by his mother, an old katana with a beautiful scabbard which had once belonged to a great samurai, an elegant Persian rug he had soiled innumerable times when he was a baby, and an old plastic ball.  
  
He touched the faded rubber, and it still spoke of warmth, of friendship, of milk, and two children fighting their hearts out over it. He didn’t know how the ball had survived the brunt of time, but it stood there, among the precious ornaments, like a survivor, not of war and collectors, but of an age of innocence.  
  
“ You remember this ball?”, Ando’s soft voice said as he entered the room. Hiro nodded. He still didn’t want to speak to Ando. A part of him told him that this was unfair, but a part recognized that this was still Ando. Then Hiro asked him a question.  
  
“ How come so many things from my home are in this house?”  
  
Ando bowed his head down. “ Kimiko. She was my wife.”  
  
“ What do you mean?”  
  
“ After you left me alone in America, I searched for you everywhere, but to no avail. Not even your father could find you, with all his connections. We searched for you, and kept searching, but we never found you. Kimiko and I became close, united by our grief. We were married soon after.”  
  
“ Where is she now?”, Hiro said, heartened. So Ando had missed him, cared enough about him.  
  
He could still forgive him.  
  
“ Kimiko passed away last year.”  
  
*****  
Ando had his head bowed as he said this. He choked as he continued. “ Kimiko was very depressed after you were gone. But somehow we managed to make a happy family. We had three beautiful children. But all this happiness wasn’t meant to be. Five years ago, Kimiko developed leukaemia. Last year, she went away from all of us.” At this point, he broke down. “ Her..her last wish was to see you.”  
  
Hiro’s heart shattered to pieces as he heard this news. Suddenly a chasm of thirty-four years opened up between them. It had all been because of him. His sister dead, Ando grieving, everything because he had run away.  
  
“ Ando, when did I go away?”  
  
Ando wiped his eyes. “ I was drunk that day, and I brought a woman to my room. You ran away… and never came back.”  
  
Hiro slid to the floor. He had been so angry with Ando that he had almost forgotten his mission. He had run away… and here he was, running again. He replied, his voice hoarse with tears. “I just lived that day. And I just ran away. I ran away. And failed my destiny.”  
  
“ Don’t say that.” Ando said and hugged him tightly. His touch was still warm, and reassuring. “ Hiro, after you left, I didn’t know what to do. I was delirious with fear. It was as if somebody had crushed my heart. I… I thought Sylar got you.”  
  
“ Please forgive me, Ando. I was so angry that I forgot about my mission. I couldn’t see you with someone else.” Hiro’s face spoke his pain only too well. “I was green with envy.”  
  
Ando kissed Hiro’s forehead. It was like an affectionate kiss, from a father to a son.  
“ Hiro, I don’t know if I should tell you this, but every time I was close to Kimiko, I thought of you. Every moment I breathed, I felt you next to me. I don’t know what you will think of me.”  
  
Hiro whispered to him, “ Did you miss me that night as well?”  
  
Ando nodded. “ I was waiting for you….till today.”  
  
Hiro said, “But that is in your past, and in my future. How can I change the past? Change everything? How can I soothe all the pain I gave you?”  
  
Ando sighed. “ This is the future, Hiro-kun. Not the past. You do not have control over the past, but the future can be changed. Go back to the past, Hiro. Please. We can save ourselves, and the lives of the people around us.” He looked at Hiro so earnestly, as if Hiro were a real Hiro.  
  
“ Turn back time, and I hope this meeting today never happens.”  
  
Ando’s words gave Hiro courage, and strength. He hugged Ando again, and looked at him with a resolution in his eyes.  
  
“ I will go back, and change my future. Goodbye, Ando.”  
  
And then there was a flash, and Hiro dissolved into the bowels of timespace.  
  
*****  
Ando was pacing the room now. Where are you?   
  
As if the gods had answered his prayers, there was a flash and a popping sound. And suddenly Ando found something solid fall onto him.  
  
It was Hiro.  
  
“ Hiro-kun, where the fuck were you? You insane bastard!”  
  
Ando was so relieved that he could start breathing normally again. “ Ando-kun, I…”  
  
And before he could answer this question, Ando was tightly wrapped around Hiro, and gave him a deep kiss.  
  
First, it was gentle, like teenage lovers on their first experience, but Ando deepened the kiss and soon, it became a fierce fight of tongues. Hiro gave himself to the kiss and lost himself in it.  
  
After long moments of unbridled passion, they parted. Each one looked silently at each other, in trepidation. They looked unsure and scared. Ando broke the silence.  
  
“ We shouldn’t be doing this. It… It’s wrong.”  
  
“ It’s not wrong, Ando. Last night, I fled because I was so hurt to see you with someone else. I didn’t know what I was doing or why I was so unhappy. Then I realized that I care too much about you. More than a friend for a friend. I think I love you.”  
  
Ando quietly pondered over Hiro’s words. When the morning had come, he had almost been scared to death. He hadn’t been able to breathe normally for even one second without Hiro.  
  
Ando looked at Hiro earnestly. He knew that there was no going back.  
  
He took Hiro’s hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Hiro’s warm eyes met Ando’s bright ones, and in that one quiet moment, they found each other again.  
  
*****  
It was late afternoon when Hiro woke up. Ando was still sleeping, exhausted by all the interesting activity in the morning. That morning had brought self-realization to Hiro, and also the man he loved. He could barely forget what they had done after the kiss…  
  
After the kiss, everything had changed. In a trice, they were groping each other, and fumbling to remove their clothes. Ando had almost ripped Hiro’s shirt off him desperately, when he had no more patience to open the buttons. In a trice, both were naked, lying on the bed.  
  
Ando kissed a trail from the top of Hiro’s forehead down to his belly. His tongue was teasing him, and giving him immense pleasure at the same time. When Ando moved down to his belly, and nipped at him, Hiro found himself hardening. Ando slowly moved downwards, his tongue never leaving Hiro’s body, till he reached there.  
  
He slowly took Hiro’s member in his hand, and gave it long, gentle and slow strokes. Then he leaned in, and gave him a kiss, at the very tip. Hiro moaned in frustration.  
  
“ What the hell are you doing, baka?  
Ando grinned at his friend’s obvious dissatisfaction. “ Why, should I stop it?” Saying this, Ando increased the frequency of his strokes, and heard him moan again. Every movement he made was turning on Ando, and soon, his own cock was engorged. Ando started stroking himself down there, with his hand, and used his tongue on Hiro’s arousal. He slowly started feeling the sweetness and saltiness of his friend in his mouth.  
  
Hiro knew Ando was inching him closer to his release. Every lap of his tongue, every passing second seemed like torture to the hot flesh. He wanted this, he knew it. And when he saw Ando touching himself, he came almost to the brink.  
  
“ Ando-kun, I think I can’t hold on for much longer…”, he barely whispered. Sweat was pouring down his face.  
  
Ando continued his ministrations to Hiro’s painfully erect member. A part of him was curious, and a part a little bit surprised. He had never done this before, yet he wanted to. He gently circled Hiro, and then took him into his mouth.  
  
Ando’s hot, wet mouth was too much to bear for Hiro. He didn’t know where Ando was going; yet he wanted to reach out to him, respond to him with every inch of his body. As he came closer to that point, he was a bit nervous. After that, nothing could be changed.  
  
“ Ando, are you sure?”, Hiro asked softly. Ando looked back at him, with a look that said, “Sit back and relax.”  
  
And then, suddenly, Hiro felt a warmth coil around his belly like a vice. He saw a flash of blinding light, and the suddenly he gasped, feeling the orgasm hit him very hard. After a few moments, he calmed down, and finally managed to take a proper breath.  
  
He saw Ando’s mouth still on his erection, and swallowing him. There were sweat drops on his forehead, and Ando looked almost ecstatic.  
  
Ando still couldn’t believe that they had taken this step. He had felt a little uncomfortable in the beginning, but soon he began to enjoy it. There was Hiro’s taste on his mouth, and it was just like him, innocent and sweet, salty and warm.  
  
He grinned at Hiro. “ That was incredible!”  
  
Hiro grinned back. He had to agree.  
  
*****  
They spent a few more, sweet languid moments kissing each other. The kisses soon turned wild, almost belying the characters of gentle Hiro and strait-laced Ando. Hiro liked how they had gone from friends to the very other end of the spectrum.  
  
He saw that Ando was still hard, and softly fondled his balls. “ Someone, is still very aroused.”, Hiro whispered seductively into Ando’s ear. Now it was Ando’s turn to moan and groan in pleasure. He closed his eyes, reveling in Hiro’s cool touch on his hot skin.  
  
Then he opened them, and suddenly groped Hiro’s arse playfully. “ I have a better idea, my pretty uke.”  
  
Hiro almost giggled. “ Since, when did I allow you to be on top? I’m the one with the powers here.”  
  
“ Ah, but I’m more talented in the bedroom.”  
  
“ Says who?”  
  
“ Says me!”  
  
They wrestled with each other for a few seconds, then fell to the floor, laughing.  
  
Then Ando asked Hiro a question. “ Hiro, do you mind if we do it?”  
  
Hiro understood what he meant. “ You don’t have to ask the question.”  
  
Hiro put his hands down on the floor, and put his backside up. “I’m ready, Ando, if you want to, that is.’  
  
Ando nodded, and slowly started entering Hiro from the back. He had been with women before, but this was a new, and different experience. The walls of Hiro’s anus were very tight, and were squeezing him hard. But he wanted to become one with Hiro, and make him realize how important he was to him. He knew that Hiro had always been painfully shy, hardly having any friends.  
  
This was not to prove their friendship, but their love.  
  
Hiro winced in pain at first. “ This may hurt a little”, Ando said. But Hiro wanted to feel Ando inside him. He wanted them to consummate their love. As Ando pushed in gently, the pain started subsiding.  
  
Ando tried to be as gentle as possible, but the warm walls contracting around him, were sending him to another dimension. He had denied himself release for so long, and now, he could barely contain himself. He slowly increased his pace, and finally after some time, both of them were in frenzy. Hiro was groaning and pushing back at Ando as hard as he could.  
  
Hiro had become hard again, and he was touching himself, and trying to meet Ando’s thrusts at the same time. The fire in his belly was back again, and he started pumping himself harder. Ando’s thrusts were taking him over the edge, and he was again at that point, where everything seems to converge to a point of light.  
  
Ando was pushing himself hard, ignoring the warm sweat on his body. He was close, he knew it. And when he saw the erotic sight of Hiro touching himself, he went over the edge.  
  
He both came at the same time, screaming each other’s names incoherently. Ando could hardly stand, and fell onto the bed beside Hiro. Every inch of their bodies was coated with sweat.  
  
They both lay there quietly, in post coital bliss. They looked at each other warmly, like long-lost lovers who had found each other.  
  
“ Where do we go from here, Hiro?”  
  
“ Nowhere, Ando. We’re soulmates, aren’t we?”  
  
Ando replied with an affectionate kiss, and then sweet sleep claimed both of them.  
  
*****  
Hiro smiled to himself again, as he remembered his first time with Ando. He got up, and walked to the window, looking at the afternoon sun, sending it’s scorching rays into the busy city below. A sun that had brought life back to him.  
  
As Hiro tried to collect his clothes, strewn on the floor, he saw Ando’s wallet, lying on the floor. He picked it up, and was about to lay it on the bedside table, when a photograph fell onto the floor.  
  
It probably came loose, Hiro thought. The photograph was that of two young boys, smiling, and holding a rubber ball.  
  
Hiro held the photograph near his heart, and whispered to himself, and to the spirals of space-time that coiled around him.  
  
“ I changed the past, my friend. I changed the past.”  



End file.
